


Vengence

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, boy do I love gangrel, didn't see the point in breaking it up too, its super long y'all, you read it all at once; that's the experince :tm:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: You found it strange, that a man faced with war himself, would bring it to the people of Yilsse first; but you understood when you got to meet said man yourself. Yet, man was putting it lightly. Gangrel was indeed the Mad King, and you intended to see he be dethroned by your own hand for the cruelties he inflicted upon the world....You just never expected to see him again, let alone looking so pathetic..





	Vengence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so in case you didn't check, this is for real 10k words. Just in case you thought this would be like, short or something, idk. Its gonna take time, so get comfortable. This is also sort of a reimagining of his c-s with Robin, but better. Have fun, take your time, and blease give this man some love!!!

The Mad King, Gangrel.

You didn’t know what you were expecting with him but… Certainly he lived up to expectations. He was mad, and you made certain your hate of him as you traveled with Chrom and his Shepherds. Their hate of him became your own; his downfall your cause. You just couldn’t believe a man so cruel and unusual was King of an entire country. You knew Plegia had to have people, had to have citizens both good and back like Ylisse. How would they fare without a king?

You knew not. Part of you didn’t want to think about it.

But you hoped whoever stepped up in his place would be for the benefit of the country, rather than the reason for its downfall.

So when the moment came for the Shepards to finally defeat The Mad King, you took matters into your own hands, challenging him yourself while most others were preoccupied with other enemies.

“Gangrel” Your lips rose with a snarl, looking over his cocky demeanor.

“To what do I owe the honor of this meeting, little tactician? Surely you don’t mean to fight me all by yourself?” There was a laugh in his tone, and a smirk following his words.

“I don’t see anyone supporting you either, Gangrel” You spat out his name, the letters feeling bitter on your tongue. “I wouldn’t underestimate me” You withdrew your own sword, a Levin blade like him. You didn’t like sharing the same weapon. It didn’t sit right with you.

His infamous laugh rang out, and you had to fight the urge to look away; or even strike him when he was weak. Unlike him, though, you still had your decency, So, you waited, rather impatiently, for him to gather himself once more and address you again. “I’m going to revel in watching Chrom’s face as his precious little tactician crumbles to the ground!” Without warning, he drew his own Levin blade and attacked, seemingly intent on ending the battle quickly.

Unlucky for him, you knew your way around the blade, and knew to stay aware of his trickery and deceit. He was fast, and strong, all the while adept at avoiding your own clashes against him. And while you both knew how the Levin blade worked, Gangrel was ignorant when it came to tomes. So you chose to use this advantage, until you had him under your foot, panting and yet still wearing that grin.

“Any last words before I free the world of your treachery?” You voice remained steady, but heavy breathes were leaving you. The weight you shoved down on Gangrel was enough to keep his bleeding and beaten form complacent, but alas not enough to keep him from his terrible laugh and grin.

“While I must admit the view from here is lovely, _____” Him using your name felt too intimate, too real. You pointed your blade closer to his neck, not caring as it pierced his skin and let crimson dance down his heaving chest. “Do away with me if you want, tactician. But be known…. I will have my vengeance...” Unwilling to hear another one of his mad laughs, you brought the blade down on his chest, the breath leaving him quickly and blood flying up to cover your form. You were panting heavily, leaning for support on the blade as you stared down at his retreating life. His eyes never closed, and the grin never left his face. The only reason you knew he died was when his lips stilled, and the words he was unable to speak stopped.

It took much of your strength to pull the blade of from him. You found, with a bit of terror, that in your anger you had stabbed straight through him and an inch or so into the ground as well. With the sword expelled from his body, the force of it all knocked you down, and you found yourself beside the still warm corpse. Rotting here next to him in the desert heat would be okay, knowing you had removed him from the world.

“Chrom! It’s _____” Oh, was that Lissa’s voice? She sounded far away. It was hard to hear over your raspy gasps for breath anyways.

“_____, Gods...” Chrom knelt next to you, pulling you further from Gangrel.

“What were you thinking, going in to fight him by yourself…?” Chrom cast a glace to the once king, and shook his head while returning his gaze back to you.

“Had to make sure… he would stay dead.” Even now, you looked to him. You wretched the blade from his bleeding chest, saw the life fade from his eyes, but it all seemed so far away. As if when you woke from this dream, he would be alive, and taunting you all the same.

“You deserve to rest now, friend. You’ve done the world a great favor.” You smiled slightly at Chrom, willing yourself to close your eyes. You knew you would be okay, and when you woke next Gangrel would be far from your mind.

~*~

It had been nearly two years time, and you thought you had purged Gangrel from your life entirely. To distance yourself from him father, you had even decided to take up a pegasus; now, you were a dark flier, and fought with lances. But never could you seem to abandon you love for tomes.

Ylisse’s relationship with Plegia seemed to have been improving for a time, yet you couldn’t help but feel that Validar couldn’t be trusted, from your first meeting you knew he was hiding something sinister.

And he proved you right. Not only could he not be trusted… but he was your own father. The thought sickened you; to be related to such a cruel man… But at the same time, a differnt thought appeared; if he was the current ruler of Plegia… Then if he were to die, then it would be you who would take his place. Not necessarily a bad idea but… how would Plegians feel if Chrom’s prized tactician was their new ruler. Another thought for another day.

Now, it was time for another battle. Pirates had been scouring the southern isles and countries, and as it happened, the Shepards just, happened upon them, and you all thought it best to intervene and stop them.

And they were fierce foes, but never strong for you all. But they were well fortified, and resisted well. You were doing fine, taking down foes swiftly and avoiding most trouble that came your way. However, had you not been sitting atop your pegasus, you might have fallen to your knees.

There, mulling around as if he had no reason to be, was Gangrel.

Seeing him brought vivid memories to light, of you standing over him, the blood flying out of his mouth and decorating you that day.

“_____, watch out!” Heeding Chrom’s command, you narrowly dodged an arrow heading your way. In the next moment, he had slain the enemy, and came to your descending side.

“Chrom I...” You struggled to find words, not dazed by the near death experience, but by seeing Gangrel.

“You okay? You can sit back if your struggling, we have most of their force down by now.” You returned the smile Chrom offered, always glad to have a friend like him looking after you.

“No I’m good I just… Chrom I must be going crazy...” You held you head, shaking it as you did so. Chrom sent you a curious look, ever vigil of enemies that might disturb this slight peace, but let you continue. You looked back to him and spoke again. “From the sky, I swear I could see Gangrel among the enemies ranks.”

Chrom shook his head, and laughed a bit. “A strange sight no doubt, but I think its just the many battles we’ve had recently getting to you.”

“Perhaps so… Let’s just finish these pirates so we can rest then.”

“No need to tell me twice.” With that, Chrom accompanied you while you joined the rest of the Shepards in fighting pirates. The battle seemed to be nearing its end, but your fears were realized as the two of you came upon a head of red hair soon after.

“By the… Gangrel, is that you?” Chrom spoke as you took in the sight before you. Two years ago you feared this man… Two years ago you killed him, and yet here he stood… looking lesser than himself.

“No, Gangrel is dead. All you see before you is maggots.” He responded, despondent. Surely this was not the man who once laughed in your face, who fearlessly stood against the might of Ylisse?

“Nonsense Gangrel, both _____ and I know its you.” Chrom frowned, and sent you a confused look. This is one situation that stumped even you; what were you to do with this… shell of a man..

“No, dear prince” venom dripped off the word, perhaps the first emotion besides apathy you saw from him now. “your sweet little tactician here killed me once; I would implore her to do it again, perhaps with just as much enthusiasm as the time before.” He rolled his eyes, but made no make to hold that Levin blade against either of you.

“You’re no Mad King anymore...” You held your lance down, and looked to Chrom. “What happened to you…?” Your question hung in the air between the three of you, only deepening the frown on Gangrel’s face.

“It’s amazing what a fall from grace can do to a man; no power, no gold, no men… I scrub--”

“Enough!” You stopped him before he could continue his foul language. A small grin was on his face.

“Ironic you would be learning from falls...” A hint of spite laced Chrom’s voice.

“It seems I’m not the only one who changed… Prince and tactician both. Days past I would have expected either of your swords in me once more. Less your father and more your sister than I would have thought...” Gangrel said the last part quietly. You never knew much about Chrom’s father, but from what you heard he was a terrible man. The fact that his 3 children became such great people warmed your heart.

“It’s true what you’ve done is unforgivable.” You spoke, changing the subject and choosing to glare at Gangrel. You almost wanted to humor him, kill him once more, this time with your lance through his chest…

“But we try and learn from Emmeryn, every day. We have no time for vendetta’s against a fallen king. Right now, our only charge is to save the world.” Chrom spoke, and you nodded beside him, loosening the grip on your lance. You hadn’t even noticed your knuckles turning white.

“How gracious of you.” His tone didn’t sound all that convincing.

“Enough, Gangrel.” You turned to Chrom, wondering what he would do next. “What little life you still have here is wasted… I can give you a higher purpose; you can fight for me.” You almost expected to hear Gangrel’s laugh, it was piecing through you right now. But no sound came from him, only a smirk.

“Now whose the mad king here?” He taunted, only smiling a little wider as a small sigh left Chrom.

“There’s no time to hold a grudge; killing you here would please me greatly, no doubt, but I’ve no time for that. I have to defeat Grima, and make sure _____ doesn’t do anything stupid.” You flushed a bit. Chrom should of had no way of knowing your thoughts of sacrificing yourself to rid of Grima, but it seemed he knew you better than that.

“You’ve changed, little prince. I’m nearly disappointed… but I suppose this is what true leadership looks like...” he hummed, supposedly giving the idea some merit.

“I’d have your answer, Gangrel.” You looked intently Gangrel’s face, looking for the answer yourself.

“You really gave a lovely speech, little prince, but I’ll pass. I’m not really one for hope and justice, you know? Now, if it would please you to kill me, get it over with. I can see our quiet little tactician just itching to do it once more.” He smirked at you, and once more you grip tightened on your lance. “I’ll not deny either of you the satisfaction.”

“Damn it, Gangrel!” Chrom exclaimed.

“You talk of slaying Gods and yet you can’t end one sorry man? Do it! I give you my head on a sliver platter!” It was.. sad seeing him like this. You nearly preferred his original self to this disaster…

“How pathetic.” You scowled, seeing his gaze set on you. You jumped down from your pegasus, moving a few steps towards him as you spoke. “With you like this, you’re not even worth killing. It would be pointless, and with you begging it would bring me no satisfaction at all.” You walked until you stood before him, his tall form looming with the setting sun casting his shadow down upon you.

“You little--” Chrom cut him off, preparing to lecture him as well.

“Either we kill Grima, or Grima kills us, Gangrel.” Chrom was beside you now, also frowning at Gangrel. “If you would throw away your life, throw it at Grima! Die with sword in hand, rather than sniveling and begging here like a rat with its foot in a trap!”

“You were king once; so suck up your self-pity and fight for your people!” You added.

“But Gods, do I despise you” You made no doubt that he included you in that hate, even if he did only look Chrom in the eyes as he said this. “Every word from your mouth makes me want to vomit my lunch!”

“Then you would die here like a craven dog?” Chrom challenged, a single brow raised.

“I wasn’t done yet!” He frowned, eyes darting to you, then back to Chrom. “Look, I’ve...” Gangrel took a deep breath, seemingly to compose himself. “I’ve never sworn an oath or anything like that; let alone give my life to someone else… But what’s left of it is yours to command. Dragons, Gods, throw what you will at me.” He frowned, another glance to you. “...Is that good enough for you two? Anything to shut you up...”

You looked at Chrom, honestly surprised Gangrel agreed. “I… suppose it is” Chrom looked just as surprised as you did. How were the two of you going to tell the rest of the Shepard's that the former Mad King now lied within your ranks?

“Now if you two are done gawking, we have some maggots to kill” You nodded slightly, still a little unsure about him being your ally but eager for the day to end anyways.

~*~

That night, settling for bed, your thoughts got the best of you. Your mind kept going back to that day, the moment you killed Gangrel under the merciless desert sun… It was all so vivid. Now that he was allied with you, and the Shepard's, you didn’t necessarily mind him being alive (couldn’t speak for the rest of the army, though). What bothered you how he lived. He even claimed not to know how but… You could remember, the Levin blade stuck into the ground below him, the gaping hole it left once removed from his chest. His lips, ceasing to move as he spoke his final words…

Did he still intend his vengeance upon you?

A question that lingered, even when the morning light called you up. You weren’t sure how to act around Gangrel, or even how he would act around everyone else. That morning, tensions seemed to be high in everyone but Gangrel. If anything, you had to give him props for either being ignorant of how everyone felt about him, or honestly just not caring. What ever it was, it was impressive. Still, you were surprised when he approached you.

“Did I honestly scare you so much all that time ago?” He snorted, looking over your attire.

“Excuse me?” You stopped thumbing through the tome you were reading, not only surprised to find Gangrel sitting next to you, but offended by the question he just asked.

“When we fought all that time ago, you had the same weapon as me. I’m sure you didn’t just throw it away, little tactician.” He smirked slightly. Attention now drawn from your reading, you marked the page and turned to him with a sigh.

“Of course I was scared. It would have been stupid to go in there fearless. Is that what you wanted to hear?” You frowned, arms crossing against your chest of their own violation.

“No, actually. I want to know why you started this whole getup after losing to me. I quite liked seeing you in those Plegian robes...”

Choosing to ignore what he said, you instead took a deep breath. “You’re not going to let this up, huh?” You fiddled with the hem on the new attire you had taken up, that of a dark flier. “Its… well I guess if anyone could learn from it, its you.” You looked up into Gangrel’s eyes, frowning again.

“I was scared of you that day… but I came out of it fearing myself more.”

“Oh how cliché, I was expecting something more from you _____” Gangrel rolled his eyes.

“Hush, you. I really was. I mean… Using that Levin blade the way I did…” You sighed, shaking your head. “Gangrel, I don’t know how you live. I stabbed you so hard with that blade, it stuck in the ground beneath you.” His eyes widened at that.

“Who knew you had it in you” He laughed a little, but was doing well to respect your serious demeanor. Perhaps he knew what you were getting at.

“I didn’t want to see myself so upset again… And I guess the fact that you also had the same weapon didn’t help.” You chuckled slightly. “I was okay for a while… But some time passed, and I soon found out that err…” It felt weird telling Gangrel your story, but he seemed intent to listen nicely, and you felt a little better telling him, somehow. Not like it wasn’t known news in the army, after all.

“Never saw you as the type to get nervous around a man, little tactician.” A grin, again. Didn’t his face ever hurt from holding that stupid look for so long?

“As I was saying...” You sent a pointed glare at Gangrel. “I found out that Validar was my father.” Again, you got the priceless look of Gangrel being surprised.

“I didn’t take him as the type for children, let alone the type to ever attract a woman...” He mused.

“The point being, it soon became our mission to stop Validar, to stop Grima...” It still scared you, knowing the fell dragon held your own face. “Back then, holding a Levin Sword, and thinking that one day I might have to rule Plegia after the death of Validar… Well, can you blame me for wanting to cast it aside?” You chucked again, once more looking into his eyes. “Its amazing what a change of appearance can do for you… You might give it a try, if you’re tired of being the Mad King, Gangrel.” With that, you stood from where the two of you sat, intent on going back to your tent to finish the reading he had originally interrupted.

He didn’t try to follow your steps that trailed away from him, only thought over the words you told him.

“So, you were afraid to become me?” Gangrel held the Levin blade in front of him. It certainly didn’t hold the power to make one evil, no, but who could doubt that the Pleagin people would connote such a blade, on a ruler, as evil? It raised some interesting thoughts in him, everything you said did, and he was sure to dwell on it some more. Even still, he had questions for you.

It came as a surprise that Gangrel took your advice seriously. The next time you really got the chance to speak (several weeks after he had joined your ranks), he was dressed not in his usual attire as a trickster, but as a berserker. Interesting, no doubt, but you couldn’t say this didn’t fit him. It was just different from what you, and everyone else, knew.

“So you took my advice to heart?” You approached him, a half smile on your face. “I’ll admit its interesting to see you like… this.” You stifled a bit of a giggle, hand hiding your grin but eyes showing mischief.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite little tactician. Enjoying the view, are we?” He mused, perhaps even posing a little for you. “But to what do I owe the honor, milady?” he asked.

“I was just, surprised is all.” You lowered your hand from your mouth, and smiled a little at him. “Its nice knowing you really thought about my words, took them to heart.” You mused.

“I figured it was time for a change, perhaps you just gave me the boost I needed.” You nodded, happy to have helped; even if it was Gangrel. “But if you’ve nothing left to say, let me get my two cents in.” Seeing no harm in humoring him, you nodded again. 

“What was it you wanted to ask me, Gangrel?” You cocked your head to the side, curious.

“I’ve been wondering what a woman like yourself in doing in the service of a man like Chrom.” You should stop being surprised by how blunt he is, but it always caught you off guard.

“What could you possibly mean by that?” You asked in return. Gangrel huffed a bit, but relented no less.

“Sure, Chrom is a brave fellow, but he’s chosen a hard road to travel. I’m not sure I under stand the attraction for someone of your… caliber. Seems to me you could easily do better than collect his crumbs.” Again, you were struck by how blunt he was, but this time in regard to your own talent.

“Well… its what I’ve always known. No doubt its been rough, but we’ve been through thick and thin together, and I never saw reason to change that.” You mused. “I don’t remember anything from before he, Lissa and Fredrick found me on the road.”

“Noble words, I’d expect no less from you, _____.You know, I’ve had my eye on you since we first fought, little tactician.” You weren’t surprised by him, for once during this conversation. You probably stuck out like a sore thumb back then.

“Do have a point with this question, Gangrel?” You mused. He grinned, a slight you hadn’t seen in a while. You were glad it didn’t scare you though-- it actually made you happy to see him similar to how he use to be, and unlike the pathetic man you found him as. It was nice to see him grow into something better than who he was when you first defeated him.

“No, I’ve said enough for today.” He chuckled, and you gave him a quizzical look. “Just think about it, alright _____?” he asked.

“Wait, think about what?” You asked, but he merely winked.

“Think on it little tactician!” He turned to leave, and you were lost in your thoughts. You deiced it did grant some merit to think on what he said, though.

For now, you had a reason to be with Chrom and the Shepards. You had known them all for so long, and they saved you when you were at rock bottom. They were your friends, and the bonds you made with them were very important. But after you all defeated Grima? If you really didn’t deal the final blow to Grima…? What would you do then..? Of course, you could remain with Chrom. You had no doubt he and Sumia, and any of the rest of your small army would be glad to have you around in Ylisse, even as close with them as the castle. Your life had been so crazy for the past few years… you hadn’t really stopped to consider a life outside of the Shepard's, let alone Chrom. You never expected Gangrel to bring up such an important point…

But perhaps you were getting too comfortable around Gangrel. You still remembered him swearing his vengeance on you… And he’s not necessarily a changed man quite yet. Perhaps this was a ploy to lower your guard; you would have to remain vigilant. Not that you thought Gangrel could take you down with so many of your allies so close, but not knowing his motive made him suspect. Who knows what he could be planning…

~*~

As it turns out, no one really wanted to fight with the former Mad King. But oh, you talk to him what… twice, and suddenly you’re so close? The Shepards could be so cruel...

But interestingly, the two of you did make a devastating duo in battle. Gangrel was more than adept with the axes he had picked up, and with your support, either with a lance or a tome, it was rare the enemy ever got past either of you. Even out of battle, the two of you seemed to work well together. It was already amazing Gangrel helped around camp, but even more amazing the effort he put in when you were around. It was… frustrating, for lack of a better word. Part of you just didn’t like how well the two of you worked as a pair. But perhaps that was the more mean, rude and spiteful part of yourself, and you worked hard to not let that show.

But damn did it get to you how useful he had become. Even if you wanted to work with someone else, it would be counter-productive at this point.

“My, still busy as ever _____. Its getting late now, perhaps we should retire.” Gangrel commented, not even bothering to announce himself as he entered your tent.

“Mm no, I just need to finish this plan...” You mumbled, hardly even acknowledging just who spoke to you just now.

“Hello, earth to tactician?” He stood behind your chair, and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. You jumped in your seat, not at all expecting to be touched. “G-Gangrel? What are you doing in here?”

“Didn’t you hear me speak to you just now?” He asked, clearly amused.

“I… yes?” You rubbed your sore eyes. You had probably been staring down at that same map for hours now.

“Do you even know what time it is?”

“...How late do you suppose it is, then?” You sighed, rising for the chair to stretch and move to face Gangrel as well. “Late enough that perhaps scantily clad men shouldn’t be in the tactician’s tent, no?” You added, seeing the moonlight daring to pool at the door.

A hearty laugh left him, not his mad screech like usual. “I just came to save you from your work, milady.” You frowned.

“And I suppose that’s it, huh?” You put a hand on your hip, looking up at him. He smiled, and shrugged a little.

“It seems you’ve found my ulterior motives; is it a crime to ask for a little talk before bed?” He asked. You weren’t at all tired, so sleep wouldn’t come soon anyways. Still, you sighed.

“I suppose that would be okay, but only for a while. Neither of us will be any use without a goods night rest.”

“It’s nice to see you care, _____”

“What was your question, Gangrel.” You deadpanned, making yourself comfortable on the raised cot you called a bed. Gangrel took your chair at the desk, turning it to face the bed. It was strangely intimate.

“Really, you don’t want to have some small talk for a bit?” He asked, resting his arms on the back of the chair and placing his head above them. You rolled your eyes a bit, but relented once more. Perhaps you did have some questions of your own.

“Very well, if you won’t ask your question, I have a few of my own...” You admitted.

“I didn’t know you were curious about me, little tactician. Perhaps I can enlighten you?” He smirked, and you avoided his gaze. At least with him sitting like that in the chair you didn’t have his chest staring you in the face… Your eyes widened at your own thought, but you quickly rid any traces of it.

“Do you… remember the day I...supposedly killed you?” You stated, keeping his eyes looked in your own.

“My, that was unexpected.” He teased.

“Get to the point Gangrel.”

“Yes, I remember it very well. I have a scar there, where you stabbed me with that Levin blade of yours” With that, he stood and moved until he too was sitting on your cot. A respectable distance away, but to where you could see the rather large, pinkish scar that contrasted against his tan skin. Seeing it made your face burn, you hadn’t wanted to bring up possible bad memories of that day.

“I mean… I don’t regret the choice I made then. Who you use to be is not something who deserved to walk the earth.”

He laughed, but you still couldn't meet his eyes. “I don’t blame you for what you did, little tactician. Your actions then lead us to where we are now, and what an interesting position we’re in.” He noted. You didn’t have to see his face to hear the smirk in his voice. You were deviating from your original plan but…

“It doesn’t still… I mean...” Words were lost, as you finally looked back to Gangrel’s red eyes. “Listen, I...” You closed your eyes. “Does it still hurt?” You asked softly. Gangrel was taken aback by the tone of your voice, and the look on your face. Of course, he has witnessed you with such an expression before, but never directed at him. It was always one of the other Shepards, with a hurt ally or villager.

“… Not all the time, no. Today has been a particularly bad day, though. I can still feel the burn of electricity.” Without realizing it, your hand had rose, but you stopped mid-way between the two of you.

“I-I didn’t mean to invade your privacy o-or” You were quickly retracting your hand back to you body, but Gangrel caught it gently before you could.

“You can touch it if you feel so inclined, _____. Its not as if we haven’t been so close before.” He chuckled, now guiding your hand to where the scar lie. You had to scoot a bit closer to him to actually do so, but he didn’t seem to mind the proximity. Your hand met his tan skin, and he was far warmer than yourself. His hand was still holding your own, and his hand quickly warmed up your cold one. You noted, the scar was much more warmer than his hand, or even the normal skin around it. You swallowed hard, because this scar was just below his heart.

His heart, that you could feel beating so rapidly. Softly, slowly, he moved your hand so it rested over that instead. Your own was starting to beat wildly, and the color on your face betrayed your emotions as well. “It seems you have quite the effect on me _____, am I safe in assuming I’m doing the same to you?” He mused, much more calm than you. His face wasn’t even flush like yours, his voice even. Had you not had your hand over his heart, you might now have believe him when he said you charmed him so.

Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment getting to you, but you spoke once more. “Gangrel I… I really appreciate the effort you’ve been putting in around here, on and off the battlefield, you know?” You were amazed you managed to have a steady voice, fully aware of the heat on your cheek, and the beating of your heart. “I’ll admit I don’t know what your motivations are, but… even if you only hear me say it here, with the cloak of the night hiding me… You’ve done a lot of good for us.” You closed your eyes, unable or perhaps unwilling to read the look in his eyes. You let him move your hand, and didn’t even protest as he grabbed the other one. There, he held both of your cold hands between his warm ones, keen on keeping them there, it seemed.

You didn’t will your eyes to open until he spoke again. “I’ll admit I came with an agenda in mind, but I certainly didn’t plan for this.” There again, a smirk on his face.

“Then just why did you come?” You were starting to lose trust in your voice, a squeaky tone beginning to take form in it. Never would you guess Gangrel could be, well, romantic. Certainly the 180 from how you were thinking of him just before this incident. Then again… You still had been thinking about him…

“Very well. I came here to ask you to leave behind Chrom and these Shepards; once we slay that fell beast Grima, you can come to me with Plegia and serve as my tactician.” He chuckled, perhaps knowing that such a request was near impossible.

“I… I suppose I’m honored, but...” You paused, casting your gaze to his hands. This felt an awful lot like…

“Little tactician, you know as well as I do Plegia is just a fine a land as any!” he prompted, gently squeezing your hands. “You even told me upon our first talk you thoughts of taking charge of the country yourself.”

“I mean, I just couldn’t… Think of the people, Gangrel. Who would want the very tactician who laid waste to the land they lived to now rule their army? The people don’t deserve that.” You shook your head softly. “I’m afraid I’ll have to say no.” The rejection didn’t cause him to drop your hands, though.

“The people? Why they’ll...” He paused a moment, and you took that time to speak.

“Do you intend to return to Plegia after this war, then?” You asked.

“Oh I suppose? I hadn’t given it much thought...” he mumbled. You smiled a bit.

“Perhaps give that a bit more thought before you go off looking for a tactician, hm?” You suggested.

“I guess you have a point.” You had gotten so use to Gangrel’s hands holding yours that they felt oddly cold once he dropped them. “What will I do when this war ends...” He mumbled, rubbing his chin softly.

“Well, perhaps when you come up with an answer, you can fill me in then.” You smiled at him. “For now though, I think the two of us should finally head to bed.” With those words, Gangrel rose from the bed, only to knell, and grab one of your hands.

“This has been… enlightening, _____.” He dipped his head down to place a kiss on the top of your hand. “Its been a lovely evening.”

“Y-yeah.” You said dumbly, holding your hand to your chest once Gangrel released it. “Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, _____” With that, Gangrel rose again, smiled at you one last time, and left you by yourself on your cot once more.

“Oh my goodness...” Once alone again, you breathed a sigh of relief. What on earth was that? What had Gangrel done to you? You couldn’t be… falling… for him… could you?

And you had been so caught up in the moment you had forgot to ask him! What was this man doing to you?

~*~

After that, Gangrel came by your tent nightly. Usually to tell you to go to bed; you had a bad habit of reading too late or planning into the night, and he seemed to be the one who knew this. Like clockwork, he came by the same time every night. The two of you had a small chat, but never a night quite as eventful as the first one. You liked to think it never happened; Gangrel, however, was merciless and teased you. But only behind closed doors; out and about, where other Shepard's could see he was as usual. But it still unnerved you, never knowing when he might slip up and flirt with you or something in range of someone else…

Tonight was no different, though, and Gangrel came by to tear you from the spell that tomes always held over you.

“Guess who _____?” He sang, waltzing through your tent flap.

“Hello, Gangrel. What do you have there?” You turned your body more to better face him, surprised when he held out a small bouquet of flowers to you.

“A special gift I got for you when I went to the market today.” He placed the flowers in your hand, and you brought them closer to further investigate them.

“Oh, thank you but… It feels rather odd coming from you.” You commented, making a point to not remember the countess times he has flirted with you nights past. Nope, didn’t happen.

“Is it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He saw your blushing face. “I suppose so;” he choose to play along, for now. “truth is, its the first time I’ve done something like this. In the past everyone was agreeable to me… weather I earned their friendship or not.” he smirked a little, remembering his time as king.

“Yes, but they revered the throne, not you, Gangrel.” You frowned, placing the flowers on the desk now.

“I know that now, little tactician.”

“Tell me though, have you made a decision?” When he looked at you with a blank face, you merely rolled your eyes. “About what you plan to do after the war, Gangrel.” You added.

“Oh, no, not quite yet, there’s a lot I need to consider. That cur Validar left Plegia a smoldering ruin… She’s a shell of her former self, I can’t deny it.” he sighed.

“Plegia has been through a lot...” Your heart ached for its citizens; when would they finally know peace?

“When this war is said and done, whose to say there will even be people left to serve… Then again, if there is anyone left, who better than their former king?” He grinned. You giggled, smiling a bit.

“_____, if I didn’t know you better, I’d claim you have a rather hopeful look on your face...” he smiled, much more genuine than his grin. “I’d dare say my rousing speech has convinced you to leave Chrom and company and come with me after all.” He added.

“I don’t know about that...” You cast your look away, as if that could hide the blush on your cheeks. Gangrel mercifully choose not to mention it. “I will say… Now, more than ever before, your turning into the kind of man that can lead a country to greatness, Gangrel.” It was hard for you to believe the words coming of out your mouth were true, but you found no reason to lie. “It’ll be hard to outshine your past but… Even if I don’t end up joining you in Plegia, you have my support.” Shyly, you met his gaze, to find him shocked. You stood, worried you had broke him some how.

“Gangrel?” You took a step closer, than another. You were within arms reach, and Gangrel placed his hands on your shoulders, and his gaze fell on you.

“_____, thank you.” His smile was so genuine, it made your heart soar. “It means more to me to hear that than you know.”

“N-no problem.” Once again, you were reduced to simple speech as Gangrel put you at a loss for words. You hated to admit it but it had to be true; your romantic feelings for the former Mad King could not be denied.

His hands moved, ghosting over your arms and found a comfortable place on your hips, pulling you ever so closer so your bodies touched. Awkwardly, you wound your arms around his neck, never leaving his gaze. “You’re okay with this?” He smiled a bit.

“I-I’m not really sure but… I can’t say I hate it.” You admitted. “I might even… prefer if we stay like this for a while.” You admitted.

“How cute...” He laughed softly. “You’ve never been with a man before, have you _____?” He asked.

“W-what does that have to do with anything?” You asked defensively, tempted to hide your face in his chest, yet he still, wore no shirt. The blush that seemed to stain your face when he was around would probably only deepen.

“Nothing, nothing I suppose.” he was smirking again, but seemed content to just hold you close. You sighed, and rested your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes.

“What have you done to me, you terrible terrible man.” You sighed, nuzzling him a bit.

“Can’t say I’m certain…” He chuckled, fully aware of what he’s done. “I think there’s only one way to find out, little tactician.” You dared remove your chin from his shoulder, to look him in the eyes.

“Y-you don’t mean?” You squeaked. Gangrel delighted in the noise; it made him giddy to see you light up and squeal upon his simple touch. What could more yield…?

Giving no answer, Gangrel instead to choose to close the distance between the two of you. You were freaking out, but decided that perhaps maybe kissing him wasn’t that bad and you could justify it if you really needed to, right? So you, too, closed your eyes and met your lips with his.

The kiss not was what you were expecting not like you had dreams where Gangrel met you in a passionate kiss, no not at all, for Gangrel was soft and careful as if you could break under his touch. Perhaps her really felt that way; it wasn’t long ago at all he was the tyrant who sought to ruin your life.

The kissed ended too soon for your liking (not that you would utter such a sentence anywhere near Gangrel any time soon), but you opened your eyes regardless to look into Gangrel’s, He was smiling again, and you couldn’t explain how happy it made you he wasn’t wearing that shit eating grin of his in this moment. You actually loved this smile of his, but again not something he would hear anytime soon.

“Little tactician, I think its time I leave for the evening.” he spoke, but he still had his arms tight around your waist.

“Doesn’t seem to me you really want to...” You said nonchalantly, tightening your grip on him a bit. “I don’t think I want you to leave, either...” You added, much quieter than your statement before.

A laugh in rumbled in his chest, and you felt it in your own. “You’re adorable, but I think its time, dear.” Slowly, he removed his arms from your waist, and yet your arms remained as you spoke.

“You’ll be back tomorrow, then?” You prompted.

“Same time as always, _____. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” You relented, and let him go.

“Fine then, leave me.” You huffed, turning around and crossing your arms. Certainly out character for you, yet Gangrel hoped he could repeat this the next night. Still, he rolled his eyes, but hugged you one last time while you had your back turned. You opened your eyes, and looked back to him.

“I know you’ll be waiting eager for my return, _____.” He chucked again and left a chaste kiss on your cheek, leaving only after that. Still, your heart was racing long after you had got into your cot. You no longer knew just what you and Gangrel were… Yet you didn’t seem to care; it felt so good to be in his arms, as if nothing else mattered. Even the opinions of others seemed to mean less and less; of course you wanted them to accept… whatever the two of you were… but, at the same time you felt you could face all opposition. You knew what had Gangrel had done to you, but you didn’t yet have the strength to say it aloud, nor to admit it to yourself; as if it not being spoken made it any less real.

“Oh goodness...” You breathed. Sleep did not find you well that night, for all you could think of was Gangrel. Of kisses and hugs and simple gestures… How did it come to this? Two years ago, you slay the man and stand over his corpse. Now? All you can imagine is him on top of you… Oh, how things have changed.

~*~

The next day, you were a little on edge. You didn’t try to avoid Gangrel, but you did try to keep your distance from him. Now, even the sight of his bare chest, of his stupid grin, everything sent your heart aflutter. You wanted to hate it, hate the way he made you feel, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. You couldn’t imagine hating him, and the woman who killed him seemed millions of miles away. Then again, the man who he use to be seemed just as far.

“_____, its your favorite former monarch.” Gangrel grinned as you approached you, apparently intent on talking. Quickly, you looked for any sort of escape. Anyone close by quickly averted their gaze. They may have been misinterpreting just why you wanted out of this situation, but still their lack of help irked you.

“Hello again, Gangrel.” You greeted him, but made it a point not to look him in the eyes. If you did so, you didn’t trust your body not to blush again on its own accord. You couldn’t see the look on his face, but you were sure he was confused. He stepped the way you were looking, only for you to turn the other way, and him to move that way once more. This continued for a moment until he grabbed both of your shoulders, drawing your attention to him. And of course, bringing a blush to your face just as you thought.

“Have I done something to offend you _____?” He frowned, dropping your shoulders now that he held your gaze.

“I-its nothing like that...” You huffed, dropping your gaze to the ground now. Finally understanding, Gangrel hummed and nodded.

“In that case, I came to ask you; have you gave further thought on my offer?” He asked, placing his weight on one leg and resting a hand on his hip

“Well… I’ve seen with my two eyes just how devoted you are to changing. Its crazy thinking you’re the same man we once all strove to kill...” You thought allowed. “You’ve made a serious commitment to change, so in return I’ve given your proposal some serious thought.” You stated, trying to calm your racing heart and traitorous thoughts. His face lit up upon your response; you couldn’t recall a time seeing him happier. You smiled a bit too, for it seemed his happiness was contagious.

“Oh, effort indeed!” he exclaimed. “You know I’m not one for all this begging, milady. Back in the old days, when I wanted something, I took it. No questions asked!”

“Yes, I have no doubts about that. There was reason to why they called you the Mad King, no?” You laughed a little. “Don’t you regret it, though? The murder, the...” You couldn’t bring yourself to continue, instead looking to him expectantly.

“Without question… Power can be a great and terrifying thing...” You didn’t stop him when he reached for your hand, met him half way. Your heart was beating fast, people would certainly be watching now if they weren’t before. “There came a point where I came to live for it, and only it.” He squeezed your hand ever so slightly, and you returned the gesture in comfort. “Now, I’m just Gangrel, foot solider. From this perspective, its easy to renounce my evil ways… But what if I return to Plegia, and end up on the throne once again?” He asked, looking into your eyes. Here, you had to choose your words carefully.

“Its true, you could turn back into the man I once destroyed...” You mumbled. “But I’ve seen how far you’ve come, how far your still willing to go.” You smiled, eyes glowing. “I said before you had my support, and even if you do end up on that throne again, I’ll be backing you up, as always.” Gangrel smiled, but shook his head slowly all the same.

“No, _____, I’m still a weak, flawed man. Its very possible I’ll make the same mistakes. I need something to keep me in like… Someone like you, my little tactician. You wouldn’t lead me astray, would you?” You were obvious to his underlying meaning, but nodded all the same.

“No, but it seems to me your looking for some kind of babysitter.” You giggled a bit, but Gangrel’s face softened.

“_____, I’m looking for you. I want you by my side.” His words were soft, for a moment you thought you didn’t hear them.

“I’m sorry?” You breathed out slowly, sure this wasn’t happening.

“Tactician, friend, wife; I care not. I know I need you with me.” He was being so serious, so out of character for him but something that made your heart pound so hard.

“W-wife?” You repeated, voice an octave too high.

“Could I be no more clear in asking for your hand in marriage?” He chuckled, and you took a few steps back, shaking your head all the same. Gangrel followed in suit, until your back hit the wide trunk of a tree. You weren’t intimidated by his form before you, but knew very well you were trapped by him and the tree.

“Y-you only mentioned I would be your tactician...” You mumbled, wide eyes staring up into his.

“Wife, tactician… those are small details, really. You, and me, together forever… that’s my propitiation to you, _____.” He leaned over you, with one arm bearing his weight over your head.

“I-if I were too accept...” You said, taking a glance around you. A few people loitered, taking in the scene before them before your glance caused them to hurry. You and Gangrel both knew you would accept at this point, but still. “You would have to promise me that you would stay changed, and continue to try and be a better person.” You sucked in your breath as Gangrel loomed ever closer to you, resisting the urge to close your eyes.

“_____, I would do anything to be with you...” He whispered, his eyes have lidded as he spoke softly into your ear. “I’ll jump through what ever hoops you deem fit; I’d never want for power again with you at my side...” His free hand came up to stroke your cheek with the back of his knuckles, and you couldn’t help the shiver that wracked over your body. “You make me a better person, my lady. Someone who rules justly…. Someone who makes the world a better place.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your temple, but suddenly took on a more seductive tone. “But don’t think I would forget about you. I’ll love you like no other man has ever loved you...” he cooed, following with more soft, warm kisses trailing down the shape of your jaw, stopping only to tease the corner of your mouth. The hand that caressed your cheek now held your waist, and you wasted no time in coiling your arms around his neck, eager to have Gangrel closer to you.

“I-I didn’t think you could be so romantic...” You mumbled out, gasping soon after as another one his kisses to the corner of your lips turned out to be him nipping gently at the skin.

“My lady, I can show you so much more than this...” Finally, after what seemed like centuries of waiting, he placed his lips upon yours once more. Its not as if you had been waiting for this since last night.

This kiss was a lot more what you imagined expected from Gangrel; it was passionate, and lively. It felt as if the two of you parted, then never again would you be able to be close again. So many pent up emotions, thoughts and wants poured into one action that lead you only wanting more and more under his touch. It seemed too soon when Gangrel pulled away. For once, you could see something akin to a blush on his tan features. It took you a moment before you could find the words to speak; he quite literally left you speechless.

“Gangrel… I would be honored to share my life with you.” Once you finally found your words, you were more than happy to speak them aloud. Still, everything felt so surreal.

“You would? Truly?” he was grinning so big, resting his forehead against yours.

“Of course I… I love you, Gangrel.” Finally, you could admit it. To yourself, to Gangrel himself. It felt so much better than you could have thought. Any anxiety you had beforehand about it faded away now that you knew how he felt as well.

“And I you, my little tactician...” Another, sweet kiss placed upon your nose. You could stay in this moment forever, wrapped up in his embrace. “How in blazes did you get me to love you… you’ve truly made a new man out of me, _____.” The two of you stayed in each others embrace for another long moment, before Gangrel pulled back, his classic grin in place.

“_____ and I are to be wed!” He exclaimed, to your absolute horror. As if the entire encampment wasn’t just watching the two of you kissing.

“Gangrel, hush!” You cried, pulling him back to face you. You felt the heat creeping on you face, your neck. “Was that necessary?” You whined soft, arms around his neck once more.

“How else would they know you’re mine and mine alone?” he mused, holding you again. You sighed and just swayed with him a bit, unable to find the right words to scold him in your moment of pure happiness. You instead choose to rest your forehead against his chest, and sigh in content.

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out, what with how touchy your being...” You chuckled a bit following that. It would be nice to be more open with how you felt about him now. You were sure that, when you were without Gangrel (though you doubted now how often that would be), your allies would question your sanity through all this. And yet, you cared not. Here, in Gangrel’s arms, is where you felt your best. But alas…

“...We still have a lot of work to finish for the day, Gangrel. And while I’m sure we amused everyone” You raised your voice a bit, just to make sure your growing crowd knew you knew they were there. “its probably time we get back to work.” With a dramatic sigh, Gangrel let go of you.

“You really will keep me on my toes, won’t you?” He hummed.

“Of course! You’re stuck with me as much as I’m stuck with you; and I intend to keep you on the path to being a better person.” Gangrel rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain.

And so you tried to continue the day as usual, but everything you did you had a jump in your step. You we’re so giddy, but you saw no reason not to let that show. Why hide that you were happy to be with Gangrel? Perhaps the Shepards would rethink just what they thought of Gangrel. You hoped so. Not that you thought Gangrel needed any of their validation; it would just make you happy knowing your friends accepted the man you loved, and now, would marry some day…

“_____!” You turned your head to the sound of Chrom calling your name. He jogged over, concern written over his features.

“Is everything alright, Chrom?” You asked, frowning and looking him over. He seemed okay, but…

“Surely you’ve heard the rumors by now?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Rumors? What rumors? Why would anyone here go around spreading lies about me?” You frowned. Just when you thought you could trust them… Chrom scrunched his brows, looking left then right before meeting your gaze. You had to admit it was rather funny seeing him like this, but still you should try and take him seriously like this.

“Gaius told me...” Once again he paused, taking a shifty look around camp once more. His gaze landed upon Gangrel, who was currently taking stock of the weapons. Quickly, it came back to you and he came closer to whisper. “...that Gangrel claimed the two of you were to be married! Can you believe it?” He deadpanned. “What kind of silly...” he shook his head, but you stopped him.

“Chrom, I really am.” You nodded, again trying not to laugh upon seeing his shocked expression.

“_____, you must be kidding? Gangrel, of all men?” He searched your face, trying to find a hint of deceit. You couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

“Is everything okay over here, dear?” Gangrel walked up to the two of you from behind where you stood, casually wrapping his arms around your neck. He looked over Chrom’s shocked expression and smirked a but, but let you explain anyways.

“I was just telling Chrom the good news is all!” You smiled, resting your hands upon Gangrel’s.

“Is there a problem, princeling?” Gangrel hummed, clearly amused with how Chrom was reacting. Chrom composed himself though, and addressed Gangrel.

“I… don’t know how you did it...” Chrom mumbled, trying not to fuel Gangrel’s ego more that it already had been that day “but if you ever think for a moment of treat her wrong...” Chrom warned.

“Chrom...” You frowned a little.

“I wouldn’t dare dream of it, Chrom.” You couldn’t remember a time Gangrel had addressed him by his actual name. “_____ is the most important thing in my world; I would truly be lost without her, and her guidance.” You couldn’t help with blush that covered your cheeks, but when Chrom looked to you for confirmation, all you could do was smile.

“If that’s the case...” he drew out, looking between the two of you. “And if this is truly what _____ wants...” He added.

“Chrom, I don’t think I’ve felt this good about my future for the longest time.” You admitted.

He nodded. “Then I suppose that’s that. I just… never expected you would be the man to make my dear friend happy.”

~*~

That night, you had tried to get caught up in a tome like usual. You tried to finish planning another fight, tried anything to distract yourself.

But you only kept remembering Gangrel, your soon-to-be-husband, would be upon your tent soon. It was a crazy feeling, not knowing how tonight would good. But your feelings were out there, that you loved him and he loved you. What would happen now, where the prying eyes of others where not watching you?

“And here I thought my little tactician would be waiting for me impatiently.” Gangrel mused, causing you to jump from your thoughts.

“Gangrel.” You placed a hand over your beating heart, and looked him over. “I was waiting for you, I, um” You rose from your desk chair and stood in front of him. Now that you were there, though, you knew not what to say to him. “I mean...” He smiled, so you smiled, yet you really didn’t know what to do.

“Come, my dear.” He took your hand and lead you to your cot, and you both sat there together.

“I-I don’t know why I feel so shy now.” You admitted. “I guess its because I’m so new to this...” You gaze fell down to your now entwined fingers. The two of you stayed silent for a moment, before a thought hit you.

“Gangrel.” You said seriously, looking back to his eyes. “When you were dying, all that time ago… Your final words to me were you swearing your vengeance upon me.” Finally, you had remembered to ask him about this. “I… suppose its silly to ask about that, now that we’re too be married, but...” You trailed, confused as why he was smiling.

“Back then, I was probably planning on killing you.” He stated nonchalantly. “Even upon meeting you for the first time again two years later, if you tried to, but failed to kill me then, I would have gladly killed you.” He spoke, but you didn’t really feel threatened. “Then of course, you and the little prince told me off, and I wound up with you lot.” he was smiling, perhaps now fond of the memory that happened months ago.

“So I fancied the thought of killing you; but you proved too much fun to die.” He chuckled. “So, vengeance became more like ‘how much can I annoy the tactician’.” he chuckled again, pulling you closer to him. “But every word you spoke to me, every talk we had… You seemed to be the only person who believed I could ever change, right from the start. And look at me now.” You were blushing, as Gangrel had pulled you into his lap and rested his head on your shoulder. Embarrassed, but utterly comfortable. It was a strange mix of feelings.

“And now?” You asked, resting your hands over his.

“Well, I have the rest of our life together to get my vengeance on you.” He teased, nuzzling your neck. “Surely a life stuck with me is vengeance enough.” he added with a soft chuckle. “Does that satisfy your curiosity, little tactician?”

“I suppose so.” You chuckled, snugging deeper into his chest. You were glad he had come without his armor, now. You could feel the beat of his heart, and were comforted by his steady breath. “I suppose I just expected something more… Dramatic from you.” You thought aloud. He laughed again.

“Oh you’ll get plenty of that from me, my dear, fear not.”

“I know, I’m fully aware what I signed up for...” You sighed in content, closing your eyes and enjoying the silence between the two of you for a little longer. “Stay with me tonight, won’t you Gangrel? I’m tired of seeing you leave every night.” You yawned a little bit, covering your mouth as you did so.

“If that is what my lady wishes… I’ll do so tonight, and every night after...”


End file.
